The Evil wear Prada
by NadyCS1109
Summary: OS sur le CaptainSwan à partir d'une scène tirée du film "Le Diable s'habille en Prada"


**_Hello à tous! Je publie cet OS que j'ai écris pour un concours Fanfiction sur un Forum OUAT.  
Nous avions un thème imposé et la consigne était : Ecrire un Os ou une fiction à plusieurs chapitres à partir d'une scène d'un film avec les persos de Once Upon A Time. Et d'après le titre, j'avais choisi "Le Diable s'habille en Prada".  
Je ne pensais pas le publier ici car franchement je le trouve vraiment nul... Je n'ai avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration mais je voulais participer au concours donc voilà... _**  
**_C'est mon tout premier OS CaptainSwan donc soyez indulgents ;)_**

* * *

Assise à mon bureau, je réfléchis à ma bêtise d'hier soir. _Comment avais-je pu faire une telle chose ? Nom de Dieu Emma !_ Ma tête est mise à prix c'est clair. Donc soit j'attends que le verdict tombe soit je démissionne. Il n'y a que deux options.

- **Emma !**

 _Ça y est. Je suis foutue !_ Je me lève de mon bureau et file dans le bureau de Regina.

- **Je veux le dernier Divergente pour mon fils** , me lance Regina dès que je rentre dans son bureau

- **Oui bien sûr, je file chez le libraire tout de suite.**

- **Votre cerveau a-t-il quitté votre corps récemment ou être vous juste incompétente ?**

- **Euh non** , j'hésite en lui répondant. Tout le monde sait que si on répond mal à Regina Mills... Notre poste nous passe sous le nez.

- **Mon fils a déjà tous les livres publiés de cette collection** , me répond Regina. **Henry veut savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite.**

- **Vous voulez un livre pas encore publié comme par exemple... un manuscrit ?**

- **Vous n'êtes pas si bête que cela apparemment... Mon fils et moi-même partons en week-end à 17h. Je veux au plus tard que le livre soit ici à 16h.**

En finissant sa phrase, Regina se lève et part sans un regard dans ma direction.

 _Bon OK ! Emma il est 11h30. Tu as 4h30 pour trouver un manuscrit introuvable. Tout va bien._

J'appelle toutes les librairies et maisons d'éditions que je connais. Rien. Rien du tout.

Je descends me chercher un café. _Corsé le café !_

Je bois mon café d'une traite et retourne vers mon bureau

En chemin, je croise Lacey. La belle brune qui s'occupe des archives du magasine. Et aussi la femme de M. Gold. Un des associés de Regina.

 **-Emma ? Tout va bien ?** Me lance Lacey en s'arrêtant devant moi.

 **-Ho Lacey ! Oui oui ! Tout va bien ! Et toi ?**

 **-Bien merci. Dis-moi Emma, il y a une rumeur qui circule depuis ce matin... Il parait que tu chercherai un livre non publié...** Me dit-elle hésitante

 **-Quoi ? Ho ça ? Juste une broutille.**  
 **-Une broutille ? Tu es sûre ? Tout le monde raconte que si tu ne trouve pas ce manuscrit, tu sera virée..**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Non non, laisse moi parler ! Je peux t'aider... Comme tu le sais, je suis une fanatique des livres. Et je traîne souvent dans les bibliothèques et librairies quand je ne suis pas ici. Je connais une personne qui pourrait t'aider. C'est un écrivain que j'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée pour l'inauguration d'une maison d'édition.**

Tout en me récitant son discours, elle se dirige vers son bureau et me tend un morceau de papier.

 **-Voilà l'adresse de la maison d'édition, vas-y et demande Killian Jones.**

 **-Merci Lacey** , je l'enlace et repars vers mon bureau.

En arrivant à mon bureau, je lis mes mails en vitesse. Rien. Je regarde l'heure 12h15. Plus que 3h45.

 _Réagis Swan !_

J'attrape mon sac, ma veste et je fonce vers l'ascenseur.

En arrivant dans la rue, j'attrape le premier taxi.

Dans le taxi, je réfléchis à toutes les personnes que l'on connaît dans l'édition. _On ne sait jamais, si ce Killian Jones ne sait pas m'aider, il faut bien que je trouve une autre solution._

 **-Vous voici arrivée à destination mademoiselle !** Me lance le chauffeur de taxi.

Je paye ma course et file à l'intérieur de la maison d'édition.

En entrant, je me dirige vers l'accueil, une magnifique blonde m'accueille avec le sourire.

 **-Bonjour Mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?**

 **-Bonjour, je cherche un certain Killian Jones, c'est un écrivain qui travaille ici. Et s'il vous plaît, je suis assez pressée..**

 **-Bien sur. Vous prenez l'ascendeur. 3Éme étage, 2ème porte à droite après le long couloir.**

Je ne la remercie pas et cours sans un mot vers l'ascenseur. J'appuie sur le bouton du 3ème étage.

Avant que les portes ne se referment, un homme entre.

 _Ho waw ! Quels yeux !_

Il se met dos à moi et tapote sur son smartphone.

 _Mmmmhh !_ _Sympa ce petit jean serré..._

Il se retourne face à moi. _Ho non ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à voix haute... Pitié non !_

 **-La vue vous plaît ?**

 _Bravo Swan !_

Je bégaie.

 **-Euh euh... Excusez-moi! Je suis désolée... Je n'aurai pas du.**

 **-Ne vous excusez pas. Je fais souvent cet effet aux femmes.**

Il s'approche et... _hooo ! Cette odeur..._

Il faut combien de temps pour faire 3 étages en ascenseur ?!

Ding !

 **-Je.. je dois y aller ! Au revoir**

 **-Au plaisir de vous revoir,** me glisse t'il au creux de l'oreille quand je sors de cet ascenseur de malheur.

J'arrive devant le bureau et frappe doucement. J'attends quelques minutes. Et me rend compte qu'il n'y a personne. _Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Je suis foutue !_

 **-Ho excusez-moi Mademoiselle... Blanchart** , dis-je en regardant son badge. **Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver M. Jones ?**

 **-Bonjour. Ho M. Jones ne devrait plus tarder. Il va revenir de sa pause déjeuner dans quelques minutes. Asseyez-vous. Je l'avertirai de votre présence.**

 **-Merci**

En attendant dans le couloir, j'envoie un SMS à Ruby. Ma colocataire.

 _ **« Prends de l'alcool en rentrant à la maison pour ce soir... On va en avoir besoin ! Vu comment ma journée est entrain de tourner, je vais me faire virer! »**_

J'entends des pas et relève la tête. Ho non ! Ne me dites pas que c'est lui Killian Jones ?

 **-M. Jones !**

 _Hé si ! Ho merde ! Je suis dans la merde..._

 **-Oui Mary-Margaret ?**

 **-Cette jeune demoiselle attend pour vous voir** , répond la jeune secrétaire qui répond donc au prénom de Mary-Margaret.

Il lance un regard dans ma direction.

 **-Ho ! Bien sur ! Suivez-moi mademoiselle...**

 **-Swan ! Emma Swan**

 **-Mademoiselle Swan. Allons dans mon bureau.**

Je le suis dans son bureau sans prononcer un mot.

- **Vous pouvez vous asseoir.**

 **-Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure dans l'ascenseur... C'était inapproprié.**

 **-Ce n'est rien, love. Sinon, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **-Hé bien je travaille pour Regina Mills. Et elle m'a donné une mission suicide. Je dois trouver le manuscrit du dernier Divergente.**

 **-Ho... Il est pour vous ce manuscrit ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Oui. J'ai reçu un appel d'une certaine Lacey Gold. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines à une inauguration. Elle m'a appelé pendant ma pause déjeuner et m'a parlé de votre situation. Vous avez beaucoup de chance Mademoiselle Swan.**

Tout en me récitant son monologue, il ouvre son sac et me tend un paquet.

 **-J'ai votre manuscrit. C'est une amie d'enfance qui écrit cette collection. Et heureusement pour vous. Je déjeunais avec elle ce midi. Quand j'ai raccroché avec Lacey, je lui en parlé et elle m'a fait parvenir le manuscrit. Je viens d'en faire une copie. Et elle est pour vous.**

- **Comment... Quoi ?**

 **-Je viens de sauver votre job Mademoiselle Swan !** Me dit-il en rigolant

 **-Ho.. Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**

 **-Juste merci... et un dîner avec moi...**

 **-Euh... Quoi?**

 **-Pour me remercier... Acceptez-vous de dîner avec moi ? Ce soir ? 21H ?**

Il attend ma réponse en penchant la tête et en soulevant un sourcil.

 _Comment il fait ça ?_

- **Euh... oui OK...21H... Mais là tout de suite je dois partir pour aller donner ce manuscrit à ma patronne avant de me faire virer**

 **-Oui Regina Mills n'attend jamais, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Exact !**

J'attrape le manuscrit et sors du bureau.

En arrivant dans l'ascenseur, je reprends mon souffle.

 _Bon sang ! Quel homme ce Jones..._

En arrivant à mon bureau, je regarde l'heure. 14H30.

Je dépose le manuscrit sur le bureau de Regina et retourne à mes occupations.

15h30. Regina fait son entrée. Elle passe devant moi sans un mot ni un regard.

Je reste à fixer mon écran sans respirer.

Regina repasse devant moi avec le manuscrit en main.

 **-Bien joué Swan ! Mais ne pensez pas que votre faute d'hier est effacée. Je vous vois lundi !**

 **-Bien sur ! Bon week-end Regina.**

Elle me jete un regard et quitte le bureau. Je ne m'attendais pas à un merci. Regina n'est pas du genre à dire merci.

17h.

Je n'ai pas perdu mon job, Regina me déteste mais ça... ça ne changera pas de si tôt. Et j'ai un ''rencard'' ce soir.

 _Non mais pourquoi j'ai accepté ce dîner ?_ Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de situation.

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu de rencard ou de dîner de ce genre.

En fait depuis quelques mois, je n'ai plus aucune vie privée...

Mais il avait sauvé mon job. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser un dîner...

20h30.

Je suis dans le taxi qui m'emmène au lieu du rendez-vous.

Quand le taxi s'arrête, je paye le chauffeur et sors.

Il est là, devant le restaurant, il attend.

 _Bon allez Swan ! Vas-y !_

Je m'approche de lui et quand il me voit il me tend la main

 **-Ready Swan ?**

J'hésite avant de lui prendre la main. Je réfléchis. Je ne devrais pas être là. J'inspire et prend sa main.

 **-Allons-y M. Jones**

 **-Appelez moi Killian...**

 **-Killian**

 **-Emma**

 _Et si pour une fois, je pouvais abaisser ces murs tout autour de moi. Juste cette fois..._


End file.
